A computer component, such as a CPU, generally generates a large amount of heat, resulting in an unstable operation of the computer and thus the damage thereof. For maintaining the normal operation of the CPU, the generated heat must be timely removed. A thermal dispassion mechanism, such as a heat think, is a popular way to dissipate the generated heat.
A close and stable contact force between the thermal dispassion mechanism and the computer component is required to achieve the purpose of effective thermal dissipation. FIG. 1 schematically shows an approach of a fastening apparatus 108 for a thermal dispassion mechanism 104, wherein a motherboard 112, an enclosure 192, a CPU 116 located in a slot 124 of the motherboard 112 are also depicted. Each fastening apparatus 108 has a helical spring 180, a screw 164, and a corresponding standoff 168. The standoff member 168 is mounted on the base member of the enclosure 192. The helical spring 180 wraps around the neck portion of the screw 164 and contacts with an upper surface of the thermal dispassion mechanism 104. The helical spring 180 and the screw 164 cooperate to maintain a good contact force between the thermal dispassion mechanism 104 and the CPU 116.
In this approach, the user uses a tool (for example, a screw driver) to drive the screws to fasten the thermal dispassion mechanism 104. The helical spring 180 is helpful to provide the proper contact force between the thermal dispassion mechanism 104 and the CPU 116. By choosing various helical springs 180, the user can use the standoffs 168, the screws 164 and the helical springs 180 to achieve a specific contact force between the thermal dispassion mechanism 105 and the CPU 116. However, since this approach need a manual operation of tools, the process thereof is inconvenient and the cost thereof is high, and thus this approach is not easy to use.
Another approach is to simply use standoffs and screws. The user assembles the components according to his experience. The effect of this approach is even worse. Firstly, it's hard to precisely achieve the desired specific contact force. Secondly, it's hard to maintain a constant contact force for a long period of time. For example, under different temperatures, the screws tend to expand when heated and contract when cooled, so the contact force therebetween varies in accordance with different temperatures. On the other hand, the screws may erode after a period of time, resulting in the situation that the contact force is not enough.